


Secret love song [FanVideo]

by CuteGirlThatLovesLove



Category: Josh Gad - Fandom, Luke Evans - Fandom, Luke Evans/Josh Gad - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Disney, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteGirlThatLovesLove/pseuds/CuteGirlThatLovesLove
Summary: I'm not very good in writing but I love make videos and immediately I fell in love w/the friendship and bond born between Luke Evans&Josh Gad, I think that seriously I'll never thank enough who made the cast of "Beauty and the Beast".Yes I admit it, I also low-key ship them but ... come on, they're too cute ♥Anyway this is my first video ever about them (then, who knows, I'll post also the other that I made) so, please, be kind ... even if you don't like xD ^^'





	Secret love song [FanVideo]

  
« _Our friendship in real life is the highlight of our lives_ »

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The song I "found" it on twitter through a tweet where a girl asked for a video about them under this song, since I wanted to do a video in general I took the request. Btw the song is called: Secret love song by Little Mix ft Jason Derulo  
> 2\. I'm open to critiques too don't worry =] only, I repeat, be kind ♥


End file.
